Jailbait
by Jlynne33
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are graduating highschool and meet three hot men in a bar. The only problem- they don't know the girls are underage!


**Alice Brandon looked between herself and her friends. She had picked out her outfit as well as Rose and Bella's. She had on a short jean skirt and a white lace trimmed tank top. Rose and Bella both had on black pants, but Rose had on a siren red low-cut top and Bella was wearing a dark blue flowing shirt. They all looked hot, and definitely twenty-one. At least she hoped so. They were going to try and get into the hottest club in downtown Seattle. She only hoped they could pull it off. It was the weekend before they were set to graduate high school and they wanted to ditch the high school parties and try for the real thing. **

**They pulled up in front of club Twilight and Rose tossed the valet the keys to her cherry red 'vette. They had a plan to walk in like they owned the place. Mentally crossing her fingers Alice blew past the rest of the line and walked up to the bouncer with her two friends in tow. He looked her up and down, smiled a knowing smile and moved the rope to let her in. She gave him a cool smile, the whole time screaming in her head. They walked in and immediately headed toward the bar. A sexy guy with wild auburn hair walked up and asked for their orders. Alice ordered them three shots of whiskey as well as three beers and noticed the bartender only nodded, not really taking his eyes off of Bella. "Interesting," She thought with a devilish smile. **

**The three girls raised their glasses to a good night and slammed back the shots. They headed towards the dance floor with their beers and started dancing together. A few minutes later Alice felt someone pull her back against them. She kept dancing and sneakily looked at Rose who gave her the thumbs up, their signal that the guy wasn't a loser. Reassured Alice threw her arm up over her shoulder and behind mystery man's neck and started to dance more seductively against him. **

"**I like a woman who can shoot whiskey," he whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She turned around so she was facing him and had to tilt her head up to see him, he was over a foot taller than her, all long and lanky, topped off with blond messy curls. She swallowed deeply and moved in to dance with him again. She was mentally squealing at her good luck. She looked over her shoulder to see Rose giving a huge guy the cold shoulder and Bella trying to sneak off towards the bar. She was pulled back to the moment when she felt her dancing partner place his huge hand low on her hip and pull her flush against him. A few songs later she had drained her beer and noticed both of her friends were over in a booth at the side of the dance floor. She waved her empty beer at her new friend and headed towards her friends booth. She felt him place a hand on her lower back and guide her in that direction. When they approached she noticed that the sexy bartender and the huge guy trying to get Rose's attention were both there as well. When they sat down the bartender poured them both beers from the pitcher on the table. **

"**This is Edward and Emmett," Bella offered in her quiet voice. Alice noticed that Edward, the bartender, had his arm placed along the booth behind Bella. "Very interesting" she thought. Emmett was clearly still trying to get Rose's attention by constantly talking to her, but as usual she had no apparent interest. Knowing her as well as Alice did though, she saw the glint in her eye when she was caught glimpsing Emmett's huge muscles. **

"**Hey Jasper, I see you made it out tonight bro." Emmett said towards Alice's dancing partner, who incidentally had his hand on Alice's thigh.**

"**Yeah, I finished grading papers early and thought I'd meet you guys here. Did you just finish your shift?" The sexy blond, now identified as Jasper, turned towards Edward at the end. **

"**I let James take over early, I found something more interesting…" Edward trailed off as he stared at Bella, who blushed prettily. **

**Jasper turned in the booth towards Alice when everyone started amongst themselves again. "So as you heard I'm Jasper, but I still don't know your name darlin'." He said in a voice that was laced with slow southern drawl, it made her shiver just like good Tennessee bourbon. **

**Alice stared into his blue-green eyes and smiled seductively, "Alice, but you can just keep calling me darlin' cowboy."**

**His eyes darkened visibly and Alice scooted closer to him in the booth, causing his hand to slide a bit higher on her thigh. She refocused on the rest of the group when she heard Bella ask how they all knew each other. **

"**Oh we've been friends since high school, we decided to get a house together when we went to college and we've just lived together ever since." Edward said as he slyly dropped his arm around Bella from the back of the booth. "How do you girls know each other?" **

**Bella started to squirm slightly in her seat, and Rose knowing what a bad liar their Bella was, chimed in, "Oh we've known each other since high school too," she said with a sly wink in Alice's direction. Alice nodded her head in agreement and had to drop her gaze to avoid laughing at Bella's alarmed expression. "So what do you guys all do?" Alice asked, trying to find out more about the sexy Jasper. **

"**Well I'm finishing up in med school right now, and just bartending here to pay the bills." Edward said as he turned to Bella who was staring at him with wide eyes. It was clear to her friends that she felt intimidated by the future doctor, as she was just a high school kid. **

"**I'm a pro wrestler." Emmett chimed in, when he saw Rose roll her eyes at him he continued, "Actually, I'm a police officer. Second year on the force." He said seriously. Bella paled when he said this and Rose quickly squeezed her knee under the table. "So does that mean you have hand cuffs big boy?" She asked sarcastically. Emmett clearly didn't pick up on the sarcasm so he eagerly nodded. His friends started laughing at his expense as Rose rolled her eyes at him. **

"**What about you cowboy?" Alice asked as she leaned into Jasper.**

"**Oh, I teach history at CWCC. This is my first year. I never thought I'd actually be teaching kids. I still feel like a kid." He said with a laugh. **

**Alice laughed back, "Me too, sometimes."**

"**So what do you girls do? Charm unsuspecting men full time?" Edward asked suavely.**

**Once again Rose chimed in, "We're full time students. U of W." The house lights flashing on saved them from having to further explain themselves. **

"**So do you girls want to come to our place for an after party." Emmett asked with a wink in Rose's direction. Bella started to look nervous thinking about her dad the chief of police in our small town. I looked at her reassuringly as I knew we were all staying at my house, and my parents were away on business, as usual. I squeezed a hand on Jasper's leg and sent a wink his way, "We're in."**

**We followed the boys to their house and pulled in behind Jasper's huge truck. Jasper hurried over to our car and opened the passenger door for Bella and I to get out, as Emmett tried to open Rose's but she only shooed him away and opened it herself. Always an independent one, our Rosie. We followed them up to the huge house, and inside. We were greeted by a barking golden lab. Jasper reached down and ruffled the dogs fur, "This is my boy Finn," he said in an affectionate tone. Alice melted a little inside and swooped down to play with Finn. Everyone went inside and settled into the entertainment room. Edward came in with a six pack of Corona. He handed them around and Jasper took Alice's from her to open in an unconscious gesture. She smiled slightly and bumped his shoulder in thanks. Edward had his hand on Bella's knee and her cheeks were a pleasant shade of pink. Alice smiled, thinking about how much her friend deserved a nice young doctor like Edward. She looked to the left and saw that Rose was smiling at Emmett. Alice couldn't help but be surprised, but in the end decided it made sense. Rose was known as the ice queen at their high school, but that was just because high school boys held no interest for her. Her attention turned back to Jasper as she felt him playing with the ends of her chin length bob. She looked up at him and smiled, slightly surprised when she saw him leaning towards her. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, and she couldn't help but with they were alone. He leaned back against the couch and pulled her back with him so she was leaning against his chest. Emmett reached into their coffee table drawer and produced cards. "How about a friendly game of 'I never'?" He queried. Everyone agreed, though shy Bella did look a little hesitant. **

**Emmett went first since it was his idea, "I never had sex in a moving vehicle." **

**Rose, Jasper, and Edward all took drinks. Emmett looked at Rose appreciatively. "What? I like cars." Rose said like it should be obvious. **

"**I never had sex in my parents bed." Edward said with a smirk. Everyone except Bella and Edward drank. Apparently, there were the only ones who had any respect for authority. **

"**Never have I ever had drunk sex." Jasper said with a sly look in Emmett's direction. **

"**What? It was one time dude. You seriously will never let me live that down?" Emmett cried in his booming voice. It was clear there was an inside story but no one was sharing. Rose and Emmett both took drinks. **

**Slyly Rose looked at us girls, "I never had sex with someone younger than me." **

**Edward, Emmett and Alice all took a drink. Alice's only boyfriend so far had been a boy two years younger than them, Jacob Black. Damn was he sexy, but naïve and immature as hell. Alice looked nervously at Jasper and hoped he wouldn't freak if he ever found out she was seventeen. **

"**Never have I ever been grounded." Bella said. Rose and I looked at her sharply, not wanting her to give us away. The boys all laughed and Emmett boomed out, "Wow you're takin' it back old school Bells." The boys all took a drink. **

"**Never have I ever gone home with a stranger." Alice said with a smirk. Everyone drank and laughed. **

"**I never have had tequila." Bella said with a shy laugh. The boys all drank and looked at the girls curiously when they didn't.**

"**Seriously?" Edward asked shocked. They all nodded, and he sprung up. "Well that's changing right now!"**

**Edward came back from the kitchen with a bottle of Jose, a salt shaker, and some cut up limes. The girls looked at the bottle dubiously before Rose shrugged. "Now or never." She said, which was their motto. **

**Edward poured three shots and explained how to take them. The girls toasted each other and took them. Rose took it like a champ but Alice and Bella grimaced and coughed at the end of theirs. Jasper leaned over and asked into Alice's ear if she was ok. She turned and grinned at him and motioned Edward to pour another round. They took another shot, which the boys followed with their own. Alice was caught up in staring into Jasper's eyes when she saw out of the corner of her eye that Rose was being led down a hallway. She started to protest, when she felt Jasper lean in an kiss her neck. "Want to come see my room Darlin'?" **

**Alice gasped at the feeling and throwing caution to the wind nodded and stood up. He stood up as well and started to take her to his room. She looked over her shoulder and saw Bella giving her a funny look. Alice was always impulsive, but never careless. She just smiled reassuringly at Bella and followed Jasper. When they got to his room she looked around when he flipped the light. His walls were dark blue and covered with band posters of classic rock bands. He motioned for her to take a seat on his bed and he sat in the chair at his computer desk. He picked up an acoustic guitar and started to casually strum a melody. Alice felt the heat begin to pool in her belly at the sight of Jasper's forearm muscles bunching as he strummed. When he started to quietly hum, she couldn't stand it anymore. She reached over and pulled him to her by the neck of his faded Who t-shirt. He smirked at her and set his guitar aside. He leaned over her on the bed and she fell back onto it, pulling him down with her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. That definitely wasn't enough for Alice Brandon and she pulled him in deeper and opened her mouth to him. He growled deeply in the back of his throat and ran his hand up her bare thigh which had wound it's way around the back of his thighs. After kissing for a few minutes Alice began to tug on the bottom of Jaspers t-shirt. He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it across the room. Alice couldn't help staring at his tanned torso. She found herself drawing her fingertips tracing the deep v at the waistband of his jeans. He smirked at her one more time before diving in and claiming her mouth again. He turned his attention to the side of her neck and started kissing and licking at her pulse point. Alice couldn't even think straight when he started to pull her tank top over her head. He chuckled when he saw her white bra with pale pink hearts over it. Her cheeks started to heat up before he knelt down and started kissing at the juncture between her breasts. She felt the tingling heating up between her thighs and unconsciously rubbed herself against him making him groan. He unhooked her bra and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. Alice made a purring sound in the back of her throat and ran her hands down Jasper's chest to his rock abs and started to undo his belt buckle. **

"**No way Darlin'. You first." He said as he started to wiggle her skirt down over her hips. When he saw her plain white cotton panties he groaned again. "Damn girl, are you trying to kill me? You clearly have no idea what white panties can do to a man." He moaned as he laid a quick kiss at the top of her panties and started to pull them down. Alice swallowed deeply and looked down her body and into his eyes. His were silently asking for permission and she just nodded. He hooked her knees over his shoulders, and began to kiss up her thighs. **

**Alice was completely overwhelmed. The only man she'd ever been with, was actually a boy. She had loved Jacob but their love had been innocent and sweet, nothing like the passion that was running through her right now. Jasper grinned up at her sexily before spreading her lips and giving her a long slow lick. Her whole body shuddered at the new sensation and went into over drive when he started to lick at her nub in earnest. She started to moan louder and gasp his name. She was so close when the moment was pierced with a loud shout.**

"**YOU'RE WHAT?!" They heard screamed from the living room. Jasper jerked up and she sat up abruptly. They started pulling on clothes and Alice looked anywhere but at Jasper, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how intimate they had just been. The rushed into the living room at the same time as Rose and Emmett who was clutching his police issued gun. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked as he looked around trying to find the intruder he thought must be there. **

**They only saw Edward pacing around pulling at his wild red hair and Bella sitting quietly on the couch. Edward pointed at her accusingly, "She's in high school!" He said in an incredulous voice.**

**Emmett and Jasper looked confused for a minute before taking steps away from Rose and Alice. "What the fuck is going on?" Emmett asked again, but for different reasons.**

**Rose had gone to gather a shaken Bella in her arms and glare at Edward. **

"**But you guys were in the club…" Jasper trailed off, clearly not wanting to believe it. **

"**It's true. We're graduating next week." Alice said, trying to be brave. **

**Emmett had gone pale and was muttering, "Oh shit" over and over again. Jasper just looked at Alice like he had been slapped. **

"**Maybe we should just go…" Alice said as she looked pleadingly at Rose. Rose nodded and stood up with Bella. **

"**Are you serious? You're just going to leave after dropping a bomb like that?!" Edward said in a slightly hysterical voice. The girls just headed silently for the door. Jasper reached out and grabbed Alice's arm, "Please tell me you're eighteen." He said in an imploring voice.**

"**Well, my birthday's actually the same day as graduation. Next Sunday." She said in a quiet voice. Jasper got really quiet and turned and stormed toward his room. **

"**Guess that's goodbye." Alice said, willing herself not to cry****. **


End file.
